


Old Strider

by lindahoyland



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visitor interrupts the Hobbits as they discuss the events of a momentous day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Strider

Old Strider

B2MeM Challenge:  
"But when Aragorn arose all that beheld him gazed in silence, for it seemed to them that he was revealed to them now for the first time. Tall he seemed and yet in the flower of manhood; and wisdom sat upon his brow, and strength and healing were in his hands, and a light was about him."  
Format: Ficlet  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Characters: Frodo,Sam,Merry, Pippin, Aragorn  
Pairings: none  
Summary: The Hobbits discuss the events of a momentous day.

 

“Old Strider looked so different today somehow,” said Pippin. He picked up a cake from the plate on the table in front of him.

“He’s King Elessar now,” said Merry. “I don’t think you ought to call him old Strider.” He took one of cakes and nibbled it.

“Who's to know?” Pippin said dismissively. “Gandalf is visiting Faramir and Legolas and Gimli are exploring the City.”

“I doubt he would mind,” said Frodo. “He did look different, though.”

“Being King is bound to change him,” said Merry. “It is heavy burden of responsibility.”

“He looked sort of Elvish when he was crowned,” Sam said thoughtfully. “I thought-” He was interrupted by the entrance of the serving maid.

“Can I get you anything else, sirs?” she asked.

“Some more cakes and ale, please,” said Pippin.

“Pip,” Merry admonished. “That is your third glass already!”

“We do have a coronation to celebrate,” said Pippin. “It’s not something that happens everyday. How long has it been, Frodo?”

“Almost a thousand years, since Gondor last had a king,” Frodo replied. “That is certainly cause for rejoicing, but don’t forget you are on duty tomorrow, Pippin.”

“Very well, I ‘ll have some of the juice like we had for breakfast next, then.” Pippin sighed as the servant girl hurried away.

“Do you think that the King looked kind of of elvish, Mister Frodo,” said Sam returning to the earlier conversation.

“I did, but then he is of the line of Lúthien, who were some of the most special folk that ever lived,” Frodo explained. “Master Elrond is descended from Lady Lúthien too. He had a twin brother who was the ancestor of the line of Kings.”

“You know such a lot of history, Mister Frodo,” said Sam. “I reckon that explains why Mister Strider -King Elessar I mean, seems kind of elvish.”

“He’s an exceptional man, Sam,” said Frodo. “He will be a good king.”

“Remember when he told us the story of Lúthien at Weathertop?” said Sam. “Whoever would have guessed then that he was kin to her?”

“You still suspected he was a rogue,” said Merry.

“I did have rather a roguish look, didn’t I, Sam?” Aragorn had entered unnoticed. The four Hobbits leapt to their feet and bowed low.

“No, my friends,” Aragorn gestured for them to sit and selected a chair for himself. “There is no need to bow to me when we are alone."

“I’m sorry, Mister Strider, um your kingliness, I mean-” Sam spluttered.

“To my friends, I remain Strider, or Aragorn, whatever you wish to call me.” Aragorn smiled. “Now is there any ale here for a thirsty Ranger to refresh himself?”

Frodo hugged him. “It is good to see you, my friend. I feared you would not have time to visit us any more now that you are King.”

“I do not intend to be a prisoner of the Citadel,” said Aragorn. “Even though it did shock my guards that I wanted to take a walk tonight. Maybe you could send a mug of ale outside to them?”

“Of course,” said Frodo.”I’ll call the serving maid.”

“This is a lovely house you have found for us to lodge in,” said Merry.

“It belongs to Faramir,” Aragorn explained. “The Steward has properties throughout the City. I thought the Fellowship would like to remain together for a while.”

“We should go home soon, said Frodo. "I am concerned about the Shire."

“You are not fit for a long journey yet," said Aragorn. "Besides I would have your company a while longer. When you return home, I will travel part of the way with you."

"I'm glad we were able to see you crowned, Strider," said Pippin. "That was a marvel indeed."

"I hope there will be more marvels yet to come," said Aragorn.

"We were saying that you looked different when you were crowned today," said Pippin. "Sort of glowing almost!"

Aragorn laughed. “Perhaps was a trick of the light? I may be King but I am still the same old Strider."

Pippin grinned. "That is just what I was saying before you arrived!"


End file.
